Talk:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge
Just wanna check The Dino Drive armor ain't originally Sentai, right? New Seeker (talk) 17:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Correct. Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 22:42, June 27, 2015 (UTC) What about this? Maybe it has a Aqua Energem? Dino Super Charge will have 22 episodes Yesterday, an Indonesian TV show had a talkshow with Yoshi Sudarso. He said that Dino Super Charge will have 22 episode. Should it be added to the page? :Considering that official Saban publicity mentions the same thing, yes. Silver and Aqua I've been trying to find more info about the Aqua Ranger and the Silver Ranger on Google images. I did come across something that could possibly indicate Tyler's dad becoming the Silver Ranger, but I think it still could be Keeper. I know PR doesn't always go with what happened in Super Sentai and I think that if Tyler's dad was going to become the Silver Ranger, he wouldn't become the first Silver Ranger, but rather the second since that's how it went in Kyoryuger where KyoryuRed's dad killed Torin and took his KyoryuSilver powers. I do hope that sort of thing doesn't happen to Keeper because that would be tragic! Anyway, I'm still not clear on what identities these rangers will have because I have been unable to find any good information about them. SonicJrandSarah (talk) 17:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's because the information isn't known yet. What about this one? :Doesn't tell us anything other than the suit appears. And we cannot make a page based on an image with no information. And please sign your posts (~~~~). ::That image is a fake, according to Raz: https://twitter.com/razzle1337/status/780941840728068096 --RedLegend1 (talk) 02:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Here is indisputable proof that the above image is fake, and why we will not be allowing it to be used on the wiki. Official Airdate PowerRider2000 (talk) 21:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ill Bet Zenowing Will Be Silver Since He is Torin New Episode Title Spoilers With new episode titles posted here as official, they contain some spoilers about what could happen. Particularly, Heckyl confirmed as a villain in this season, Aqua Ranger showing up, Mr. Navarro showing up, Spell Digger being a confirmed villain, and most importantly, almost 99% evidence that Mr. Navarro is the Aqua Ranger. Which of these info do you think should be now posted? Also is it almost sure that we could put the Aqua Ranger is Mr. Navarro now? Zjzr (talk) 09:26, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Those episode descriptions don't explicitly say "Tyler's Dad is Aqua Ranger", so no, we can't add it. :Mr Navarro as the Aqua Ranger? That's exactly what I thought. I'm pretty sure it's true, but I agree with Nbajammer. We need much more explicit proof before we can add the Aqua Ranger's true identity to any pages. Flippinawesome (talk) 17:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) New cockpit I bet this cockpit shot would be for the Gigant Kyoryuzin formation in Dino Super Charge. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 00:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :You're right it is. No confirmed name for it yet though. Dino Charge Ultrazord? ::Maybe someone could maybe put it on the main Dino Super Charge page? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 03:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Names Iamnater1225 ~ The names of the Dino Charge Aqua, Silver and Talon Rangers must be revealed. :And they will be, once Saban or Nickelodeon do so. Villains/Allies I think it's safe to add Curio, Wrench, Poisandra, Heckyl, and Fury to the list of villains at this point. They've been shown onscreen last episode. In addition to that, to the allies section, we could add Mr. Watkins. NighlokKing (talk) 13:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Villains added and page unlocked. Page is currently locked, Hunter (Dino Super Charge) is missing from the "Heckyl/Snide's minions" part of the Villains list. Also, said part of the list is not properly formatted with the correct third tier section header style. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 00:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sledge's return + Arcanon according to this source Sledge is set to return in Dino Super Charge: http://www.canalj.fr/La-tele/Series/Power-Rangers/Personnages/Dino-Super-Charge/Sledge Also i wanted to suggest to add him and the upcoming villain Lord Arcanon to the page. I would do it myself but the editons are locked. Mantor98741 (talk) 21:58, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Besties 4eva and its monster The episode Besties 4Eva! has been aired in our country two days ago and I've seen it. Here's the link to the episode but in another language: http://funzone-startoons.blogspot.in/2016/06/power-rangers-dino-super-charge-episode.html The monster was the counterpart of Debo Akidamonne and his name was Harbic or something. I couldn't clearly hear his name. Only if I had paid attention to the post-credits when the episode came on the TV but they were too fast. And in the video there are no post-credits at all. The episode also features the debut of the Dino X Charger and Victory Maximum. If anyone knows the name of the monster properly, please add to the Villains section and please post to my message wall.Riaz Mir (talk) 06:43, June 3, 2016 (UTC) James Navarro and Zenowing Well,to be Honest in this,I am Just Glad that Power Rangers Super Dino Chage is Different from Kyoryuger,I Mean Come on,James Navarro has to be more fit to be the Aqua Ranger and Zenowing Still Existing as Silver Ranger,I am Just Saying this because I Have seen some stuff regarding Kyoryuger,Mainly the Red Ranger and his Dad who Slays the Silver Ranger and then Steals the Silver Ranger Power and the Fight Between Silver and Red,I Just Hope that Matt Griffin don´t be touched by the Melody of the Earth and Becomes an Obstacle to the Rangers by becoming the Dreadful Talon Ranger,that would be Horrible to Riley Griffin Dan Kuso0 (talk) 15:28, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Talon Ranger and Spino Zord/Spino Charge Megazord When will the Talon Ranger and the Spino Zord have to Join the Power Rangers for the Final Battle against Lord Arcanon and Sledge,I Mean that the Energems could Purify the Talon Energem the Same Way as the White Dino Gem of the Dino Thunde White Ranger was Purified,this is my Speculation but there is Maybe a Chance that Heckyl maybe be Chosen as the Good Talon Ranger for the Final Battle,I Mean Come on,he have Reformed by Helping the Rangers but that is Mainly Power Rangers Legacy of Evil Rangers Joining the Side of Good Rangers Dan Kuso0 (talk) 13:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Megazord Fights In the Dino Super Charge megazord fights, different rangers are in the middle of the megazord when they are using the Dino Super Drive Saber. I don't believe this is an error i just believe that whoever has the Dino Super Drive Saber is the person who leads the attack and thefore takes the middle place Rangerfan2002 (talk) 06:17, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Power Rangers episode titles? Since the episode "Trick or Trial" was aired. Why hasn't it been added yet to the episodes?Pokemonfan27 (talk) 02:44, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Airdates for upcoming episodes I think the following airdates for Worgworld, The Rangers Rock, Edge of Extinction, and End of Extinction should be added. Here's the prove - https://powerrangersnow.wordpress.com/2016/10/26/dino-super-charge-finale-airdate/ 19:31, October 26, 2016 (UTC)ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) Final Episode? I keep looking at this page, it keeps showing Dino Extiction instead of End of Extinction .Why is that?Teentitans27 (talk) 23:24, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Because the name changed and no one bothered to update it. I have now updated it. Talon Ranger Why is that listed? Every episode listed shows no such Ranger ever appearing. --Revan's Exile (talk) 23:52, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Because it was initially confirmed, and we do not have confirmation that he does not appear. :Heck, even if he doesn't appear in the show, he could still be made into a figure according to Bandai, thus making him a toyline-exclusive Ranger. --RedLegend1 (talk) 01:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::if he is toy line exclusive he should not be included in the article, otherwise all the upgrades that were toy line exclusive would need to be included on the various character pages. --Revan's Exile (talk) 08:41, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Not true. --RedLegend1 (talk) 08:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Those are the category pages. The show pages do not list toyline exclusive Rangers. If Talon is toyline exclusive it only belongs in the category page it does not belong on the show page.--Revan's Exile (talk) 20:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::And since we don't know whether he will appear in as-of-yet unaired episodes or be toyline-exclusive, we cannot say either way. He was announced, and that's the latest information we have. He will accordingly stay on the page until all episodes have aired, or until such a time that he is confirmed to be toyline-exclusive. References to Go-Busters? Other than Heckles goggles, what references to Go-Busters are there in both Dino Charge & Dino Supercharge? I mean, these are the same people who said that the Talon Ranger would be in the show, & We all know by now that is never gonna happen. So, what am I missing?Demetri4o (talk) 17:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC)Demetri4o (talk) 17:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :1) That was what was originally reported, as noted in Notes. 2) The Talon Ranger's non-appearance is still unconfirmed. --RedLegend1 (talk) 17:43, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::There are also unaired episodes, so Talon could still appear. Also, Talon has been mentioned as potentially being toyline-exclusive. Consider that they did adapt his zord, and they did adapt his Energem. No Talon Ranger Should we remove Talon Ranger from the list of Rangers, since Deathyruger was not adapted into DSC? DemonicBeast (talk) 00:04, November 17, 2016 (UTC) See http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Power_Rangers_Dino_Super_Charge#Talon_Ranger --Revan's Exile (talk) 03:29, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Demetri4o (talk) 15:30, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Yes, in fact, that stuff about references to Go-Busters should also be removed because there were none, ever. Narrator? Where's the quote for the final narration?Fandomuser1988 (talk) 00:11, November 17, 2016 (UTC)